1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system and an optical apparatus using the zoom lens system.
2. Related Background Art
With increasing miniaturizing trend of digital cameras, an optical system loaded thereon has strongly been required to be compact and lightweight to increase portability. With increasing integration of solid-state imaging devices, there has been required a zoom lens system capable of providing high contrast with respect to a higher spatial frequency. There has been proposed a negative-leading zoom lens system suitable for a compact digital camera using such a solid-state imaging device in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-133755.
Upon taking a picture, a camera shake is a cause of severely deteriorating resolution. Accordingly, in a so-called consumer-type digital camera, which is relatively low price and widely distributed, a compact, lightweight zoom lens with a vibration reduction function for correcting an image blur caused by a camera shake has been required.